The Kentucky Clinic North Minority Satellite (KYCN) represents a renewed effort to recruit minorities, particularly African Americans, into the University of Kentucky Alzheimer's Disease Center ( UK ADC) clinical and research programs. This application integrates KYCN into a unique comprehensive model of dementia-related services and research in the local African American community. Resources of the Administration on Aging (AOA), the Kentucky Cabinet for Health Services, the Alzheimer's Association, and the UK ADC are combined in a multidisciplinary partnership. These efforts include direct minority participation in recruitment, education, administration, care delivery, dementia awareness, in-home safety assessment, and transportation services. KYCN, under the auspices of UK ADC, maintains an independent research function distinct from the service orientation of the AOA, state agencies, and the Alzheimer's Association. The success of this clinic and our research efforts in this population is based on developing trust between the UK ADC and the African American community nurtured through the provision of quality medical care, and the stable on-going presence of a local clinic staffed by well-trained, dedicated multicultural professionals. Over the last several years, we have met program goals, providing 97 initial dementia evaluations, recruiting 51 of these individuals into our longitudinal research programs, and obtaining autopsy consent in 6 of these subjects. For this proposal, the initial success of this clinic will be expanded in order to meet the following goals: (1) To provide dementia diagnoses for 30 new patients per year and to follow a cohort of 100 primarily African American patients longitudinally. (2) To collect data, reportable to NACC as a Uniform Data Set (UDS), for normal controls, MCI, AD and other non-AD dementias in a central Kentucky African American population. (3) In conjunction with the Education and Information Transfer Core, to educate the African American community about AD and other dementias, the importance of early diagnosis and treatment, and participation in dementia research. (4) To increase participation by African Americans in AD research with prearranged autopsy, including the BRAINS and Dementia Research programs.